valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Oracle
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 3 |EscapeVal = 1 |NukerVal = 3 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 3 |DotA = 30. Mai 2013|Dota 2 = 20. November 2014}} Nerif, das Oracle (Orakel), ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Fernkampfeinheit der Radiant, deren Fähigkeiten Status-Effekte entfernen können und zum Teil auf Gegner und Verbündete gleichermaßen wirken. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Lane-Supports, Supports und Nukers übernehmen. Mit Fortune's End beschwört Oracle eine kanalisierende Kugel auf eine gegnerische Einheit, die den Bereich um diese Einheit bei ihrer Aktivierung säubert und Schaden verursacht. Je länger die Fähigkeit kanalisiert, desto länger ist die Säuberungsdauer. Fate's Edict kann auf Verbündete oder Gegner gewirkt werden, um das Ziel immun gegen magischen Schaden zu machen, den eingehenden physischen Schaden bei dem Ziel aber auch um 50% zu erhöhen. Gleichzeitig macht Fate's Edict das Ziel angriffsunfähig. Auch Oracles dritte Fähigkeit Purifying Flames kann auf Verbündete und Gegner gewirkt werden. Sie schädigt das Ziel erst massiv und lässt es sich dann über neun Sekunden lang regenerieren. Insgesamt ist die Heilung jedoch nur minimal größer als der erst verursachte Schaden. Das Ultimate False Promise kann auf eine verbündete Zieleinheit angewandt werden, entfernt negative Status-Effekte und verzögert das Eintreffen von Schaden sowie Heilungseffekten bis es endet. Zeitgleich gewährt es dem Ziel völlige Unsichtbarkeit, welche auch durch Bewegung und Angriffe auf gegnerische oder neutrale Einheiten nicht unterbrochen wird. Aghanim's Scepter verbessert Oracles Ultimate nicht, sondern lässt Purifying Flames auf seine Gegner regnen, da dessen Abklingzeit fast entfernt wird.. Oracle trat in dem Comic 'Der Auftrag' auf und erschien, kurz darauf, mit dem Foreseer's Contract-Update. Hype Durch vorsichtiges Kombinieren seiner komplexen Fähigkeiten kontrolliert Oracle zugleich das Schicksal seiner Freunde und Feinde. Während er Feinde mit falschen Versprechungen verwirrt, kann er seinen Verbündeten einige wertvolle Momente des Schutzes liefern, um einen Feind zu zerstören oder ein entsetzliches Schicksal umzukehren. Biographie "Jahrhundertelang bezogen die Könige des Großen Throns von Cymurri ihre Orakel aus dem Elfenbein-Inkubarium hoch oben zwischen den kargen Gipfeln der Zelotenkette, wobei bei der Zeugung des Embryos eine Anzahlung gemacht und der Restbetrag bei der Lieferung des erwachsenen, sorgfältig ausgebildeten Propheten beglichen wurde. Alle Orakel wurden von denselben Weißen Seherinnen großgezogen, die sie austrugen und gebaren. Ihre physische Form war in der Welt verankert, in der die meisten von uns leben, während ihre Seelen weit draußen umherstreiften, unbeeinträchtigt durch ihre astralen Nabelschnüre. Wenn die Propheten von solchen kosmischen Streifzügen zurückkehrten, sprachen sie Worte aus Feuer mit Zungen aus Fleisch. Ihre geheimnisvollen gemurmelten Äußerungen wurden von den Cymurri-Beratern analysiert, welche in ihnen Visionen der Zukunft, diplomatischen Rat und all die übernatürliche Munition fanden, die das Geschlecht der Götzenkönige benötigte, um ihren Sieg in jeder Auseinandersetzung, sei es vor Gericht oder auf dem Schlachtfeld, sicherzustellen. So ging es etliche Generationen lang, die Seiten des Götzenbuches füllten sich mit den Namen von triumphierenden Königen und den Gebieten, die sie eroberten. So ging es, zumindest bis das spezielle Orakel namens Nerif eintraf, um dem letzten der Steinhelme tragenden Könige zu dienen. Nerifs Prophezeiungen waren von Beginn an ungewöhnlich. Sie schienen nicht auf die Zukunft hinzudeuten, sondern diese zu formen. Der sonderbare Wahrsager brachte krächzend Ratschläge hervor, nach denen niemand gefragt hatte, und plötzlich fanden sich die Cymurri in Konflikten mit neuen Feinden verstrickt wieder. Die Berater spürten einen Angriff auf ihre Macht und hefteten diese unwillkommenen Entwicklungen schnell dem neuen Orakel an. Sie forderten seine Entlassung und baten die Seherinnen, ihren fehlerbehafteten Propheten zurückzunehmen und ihn mit einem würdigen Vertreter zu ersetzen. Doch Nerif beschrieb einen unheilvollen Traum von der Zerstörung des Inkubariums und einige Stunden später erhielt man Nachricht von der Zerstörung der uralten Schule durch eine katastrophale Lawine. Die Berater, die dasselbe Schicksal wie die Weißen Seherinnen fürchteten, zogen sich daraufhin in ihre Beratungskammern zurück, plötzlich bemüht, nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Orakels auf sich zu ziehen. Der Götzenkönig war allerdings ein Wesen mit starker praktischer Veranlagung und stellte die Hingabe seiner übervorsichtigen Berater infrage. Ein solch außergewöhnliches Orakel, argumentierte er, sollte als Waffe genutzt werden, um seinen Einfluss zu vergrößern. Also degradierte er seine zaghaften Berater und stellte Nerif an seine Seite. Ohne Nerifs Talent auch nur im Ansatz zu begreifen, nannte er kühn seine gewünschten Erfolge und überredete Nerif, seine Wünsche als Prophezeiung vorherzusagen. Zunächst ging alles gut. Der letzte Götzenkönig prahlte, dass er mit der Aufnahme des Schoßkindes des Schicksals das Schicksal selbst zu seinem Spielball gemacht hatte. Er hätte es als Warnung sehen sollen, als er am Vorabend seiner Invasion des Reichs der Ungestillten Satrap versuchte, eine Vorhersage seines sicheren Sieges von seinem Orakel zu erzwingen, aber von Nerif nur ein leise gemurmeltes "Es könnten beide Möglichkeiten eintreten" zu hören bekam. Keine klarere Aussage konnte er seinen Lippen entlocken. Dennoch war der König voller Vertrauen in seine Armee. Die Satrapie war von seinem Land umschlossen, schlecht bewaffnet und von allen möglichen Verbündeten abgeschnitten. Er interpretierte "Es könnten beide Möglichkeiten eintreten" als Hinweis, dass sein Plan mit der taktischen Überlegenheit auf seiner Seite nur geringe Risiken barg. Natürlich wissen wir nun, dass er die Worte des Sehers hätte wörtlich nehmen sollen. Selbst nach sorgfältigem Studium der mit Erläuterungen versehenen Annalen von If ist es fast unmöglich, sich vorzustellen, was auf dem Platz vor dem Palast der Ungestillten Satrap geschah. Es scheint, dass die Schlacht inmitten des Gemetzels zwei verschiedene Verläufe nahm. An jedem Schlüsselpunkt teilte sich die Realität und zerbrach in Stücke. Soldaten, die wankten und im Kampf fielen, standen gleichzeitig trittsicher und setzten ihren Kampf fort. Auch ihr Verstand teilte sich; die Krieger waren gleichzeitig tot und lebendig, sie existierten und existierten doch nicht. Sieg und Niederlage wurden geteilt, sodass jeder einzelne Ausgang der Schlacht von beiden Armeen gleichzeitig erlebt wurde. Das Universum wurde zu einem Spiegelkabinett, in dem alle Spiegel endlos zerbrachen. Die unmittelbare Folge für beide Seiten war Wahnsinn. Außerstande, den Zustand, siegreich und geschlagen zu sein, zu begreifen, zerstreute sich der Verstand des Götzenkönigs in Staubkörner des Wahnsinns. Den einfachen Satrap erging es nicht anders. Die sich widersprechenden Realitäten teilten sich weiter und weiter auf und erzeugten unendlich viele Geschichtsverläufe, alle bevölkert mit einer verwirrten Population, welche schon bald ihre Fähigkeit verlor, sich zu ernähren, zu kleiden, zu verteidigen oder auf herkömmliche Art fortzupflanzen. Lange bevor die Nachwirkungen verebbten, brachten die umsichtigen Berater der Cymurri Nerif jedoch in ihre Gewalt, fesselten und knebelten ihn und beförderten ihn auf einer Dimensionsbarke mit hoher Geschwindigkeit aus ihrem Universum, in der Hoffnung, ihn irgendwohin zu schicken, wo er ihnen nicht mehr schaden könnte. Natürlich war es für sie bereits zu spät. Und für uns könnte es das auch sein." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *20. November 2014 (Foreseer’s Contract-Update): Oracle wurde dem Spiel hinzugefügt. *14. Januar 2016: Behob einen ausnutzbaren Matchmaking-Fehler mit Oracle. Nutzerinnen und Nutzer, die diesen missbraucht haben, wurden in die anfängliche Kalibrierung für Ranglistenspiele zurückgesetzt. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.88f *Manakosten von Purifying Flames erhöht von 50/60/70/80 auf 80/85/90/95 Gameplay-Update 6.88e *Grundschaden von Oracle wurde um 6 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.88c *Abklingzeit von False Promise erhöht von 90/60/30 auf 100/65/30 Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Im Captain's Mode freigeschaltet *Abklingzeit von Fate's Edict reskaliert von 12 auf 16/13/10/7 *Dauert von Fate's Edict reduziert von 3/4/5/6 auf 3/3,5/4/4,5 *Zauberreichweite von Fate's Edict reskaliert von 700 auf 500/600/700/800 *Manakosten von Fortune's End reduziert von 130 auf 110 *Fortune's End kann nicht länger direkt auf Verbündete angewendet werden *False Promise entfernt nicht länger wiederkehrend Debuffs *Dauer von False Promise erhöht von 6/7/8 auf 7/8/9 *Abklingzeit von False Promise reskaliert von 80/60/40 auf 90/60/30 *Manakosten von False Promise reduziert von 200 auf 100 Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Purifying Flames: Manakosten reduziert von 55/70/85/100 auf 50/60/70/80 *Purifying Flames: Abklingzeit reduziert von 3 auf 2,5 *Purifying Flames: Zielwahl von nicht-Helden möglich *False Promise: Ziel wird nicht länger unsichtbar *False Promise: Negative Effekte werden nun wiederkehrend entfernt statt nur einmalig am Anfang *False Promise: Abklingzeit erhöht von 20 auf 80/60/40 *False Promise: Dauer reduziert von 7/8/9 auf 6/7/8 Gameplay-Update 6.79c *Manakosten von Purifying Flames wurde von 30/45/60/75 auf 55/70/85/100 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Manakosten von False Promise wurden von 100 auf 200 erhöht. *Beschwörungsreichweite von False Promise wurde von 1500 auf 1000 reduziert. Trivia *Michael Shapiro, der US-amerikanische Synchronsprecher von Oracle, spricht auch den G-Man und Barney Calhoun aus der ebenfalls von Valve stammenden Half-Life-Reihe. **Mit seinem Respawn-Spruch "Is it really that time again?" zitiert er zudem den G-Man, der am Ende von Half-Life 2 gegenüber von Gordon Freeman dasselbe äußert. **Am markantesten dürfte aber das Zitat "Prepare for unforeseen consequences." sein, das insbesondere in Episode Two zu einem Schlüsselzitat des G-Mans wird. *Die Orakel der griechischen Mythologie und in antiken Dramen gaben zumeist vage Warnungen für die Zukunft der Personen ab, die sie aufsuchten. Letztlich führten diese Aussagen aber immer dazu, dass der Betroffene - beim Versuch, seinem Schicksal zu entgehen - eben dieses erfüllte und die Prophezeiung eintrat. Mit Ausnahme von Troll Warlord, Centaur Warrunner und Visage besitzt Oracle eine bzw. teilweise sogar zwei Vorhersagen für jeden anderen Helden im Spiel. Diese trägt er - wie seine griechischen Vorbilder - nur sehr ungenau vor. *Oracle war der erste Held, dessen Veröffentlichung in Dota 2 mit einem Comic beworben wurde, was für die weiteren Heldinnen und Helden darauf Standard wurde. Dieser erschien kurz vor seiner Veröffentlichung. *In DotA war das Oracle, wie auch Invoker und dessen Vetter Skywrath Mage, ein Angehöriger des Volkes der Blutelfen. Für Dota 2 änderte man diese Zugehörigkeit. *Oracle und Earth Spirit waren, mit ihrer Veröffentlichung am 30. Mai 2013, die letzten Helden, die DotA hinzugefügt wurden. Zudem war Oracle der viertletzte Held aus DotA, der in Dota 2 implementiert wurde. Weblinks *Oracle auf Heropedia *Oracle auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Fehlende Übersetzung Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Lane-Support Kategorie:Support Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Dota 2